


In Flight, Together

by wynnebat



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-seven, she flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flight, Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "air."

When she was twenty-two, Roxy took out a satellite and conquered her fear of heights. Five years later, she barely remembers what it's like to not love being in the air. Amelia's invented what Eggsy dubs rocket boots and Roxy signs up to be the first agent to try them out. Once they're perfected, Roxie steals a pair.

The skies are lonely up above, cold and a little tiring, for all she loves them. But once she meets a man in an iron suit, who asks her what the hell she's doing up here, it's different.

They fly together, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
